


Sure As Sugar

by Ailorian



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Pun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailorian/pseuds/Ailorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this as a gift for my 200th follower on Tumblr. It's cute and short and a little pointless, but she liked it. (If you see this, give me your username and I'll tag it as a gift).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure As Sugar

Not long after their rental had been returned and the quieting horrors of Baskerville were shoved neatly into the back of their minds, Sherlock and John had a dreadfully pleasant and silent and boring evening at Baker Street. John, annoyingly, was tapping away with his two fingers, trying to suss out something similar to a summary, which he would later discard anyway -since most of it was top secret and the rest was too awful to even recall. Still, the blogger had just finished a remark about Sherlock's shortcomings in observation when it came to hot beverage habits, namely the fact that -despite living together for months- Sherlock hadn't bothered to notice that John doesn't take sugar. After a pause, the blogger chuckled quietly, staring at the word and repeating and repeating it in his mind until it no longer seemed like a word at all.  
  
"I think 'sugar' must be the only word in the English language where 's.u.' makes a 'sh' sound." John murmured, somewhat to himself, lifting a hand to rub some of the exhaustion out of his eyes. Sherlock was stretched across the sofa, his arms resting across his stomach and head tilted to the side in a manner that suggested he was finally drifting toward the edge of sleep which he could not escape forever. Blinking a bit at the first vocal noise in hours, Sherlock sighed softly, dragging his head across the pillow to face his blogger, though he could hardly open his eyes enough to focus on the other.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Sherlock murmured in reply, utterly toneless, guileless, and without a hint of expression to tell the army medic whether the sleuth was even remotely close to serious. John turned to look at him, his brows rising slightly as the reply fully registered in his only half-functioning (and, in Sherlock's opinion, hardly even /that/) brain.  
  
"Did you just...?" John began softly, his face breaking out in a broad grin as he began to giggle, ridiculously, childishly, uncontrollably. The doctor nearly dropped his computer, clutching at his chest and stomach for a moment while the /almost/ silent laughter quickened through him. The sound seemed to startle the brunet a bit, dragging open languid gray eyes in the dim light as Sherlock lifted his head, brows furrowing at the image which John presented.  
  
"Did what?" Sherlock demanded, a bit sharply now since he could hardly tell what John could be so chuffed about, but his blogger seemed not to hear him for a moment, still caught up in his riotous giggling.  
  
"Sugar." John bit out, his eyes closing as he dropped his head back against his chair, still chuckling, breathless, his shoulders curling up while he closed his laptop and set it aside. "/Sure it is/." He added, with just the slightest attempt of mimicking Sherlock's deep baritone. "You mad git." Grinning yet, John stood, stretching properly, and completely unable to cease his mirth while he stood and crossed the lounge, giving Sherlock a pointed glance. "We need to sleep." The doctor murmured, fighting the curl of his lips while he tried very hard to be serious.  
  
Sherlock continued to stare at him as if he had grown a second head. Eyes slightly narrowed, Sherlock sat up enough to follow John with a penetrating gaze, as the blond stepped onto the landing and took the stairs carefully, struggling with the occasional chuckle until he disappeared behind his bedroom door. After a long moment in confused and contemplative silence, Sherlock dropped back against his pillow, and tucking his arms around himself. It took a full eight minutes of replaying the conversation in his head before a small amused smile tilted its way across Sherlock's lips, and the sleuth fell asleep immediately; still hearing his blogger's laughter.


End file.
